


Think Twice

by Sakurras



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Reversal, Anal Fingering, Black Talon (Tim), DamiTim - Freeform, Damian's possessive, Earth-3, Eve 6 - Freeform, Legal ages, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Screech (Damian), Think Twice, Younger!Tim, blowjob, explicit - Freeform, older!Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurras/pseuds/Sakurras
Summary: Damian gets possessive of Tim when he comes home with a mark on his neck.





	

**This story is based off of the song “Think Twice” by Eve 6. I did, however, change the ending to a happier ending than the song’s ending. I still suggest listening to it. This is an age reversal one as well as an Earth-3 one!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DC AND EVE 6!!!! TIM’S NAME BLACK TALON BELONGS TO SKALIDRA WHO HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO USE IT!!!!!!! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND HER STORIES!!!!!! Ages: Damian (Screech)-22 Tim (Black Talon)-17**

Think Twice

The door of the apartment jarred Damian from his light sleep on the couch. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know who came in. There was sound of a jacket being thrown over the back of the chair and a bag being sat down, coming from behind the couch.

“Welcome home, Tim.” He said, one arm thrown over his eyes.

“Hey.”

The sound of light footsteps were his only warning that Tim was walking over to him. It was only a few seconds later that a body sat down on his lap, or rather, his waist seeing as how he was laying down. He removed his arm from across his eyes and looked at Tim. His eyes narrowed at the state of Tim’s appearance. His hair was disheveled more than usual and his lips were slightly red. Tim looked at his lap, not wanting to meet Damian’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Tim, what happened?”

“I uh….there was this guy at school, he’s new, and he came onto me in the boys’ bathroom. He uh, didn’t want to take “no” for an answer and I had to act like I was weak lest I risk exposing our secret. I did struggle but he uh got in a kiss. Luckily, Kon came when he did. He pulled the kid off me.” Tim explained and Damian gave a slight nod, his eyes sill narrow.

At 5’9 and only 150 pounds, the 17 year old was small for his age. However, that didn’t mean that he was weak. What he lacked in size, he gained in agility. Not to mention that arsenal of weapons he kept hidden on himself during patrol or the knife he kept hidden as a civilian. He also made sure to make friends with those who had strength and size over others.

Kon-El, or Connor, was his best friend in high school. At 6’2 and 250 pounds of pure muscle, no one messed with him. That was one reason why Damian never worried about Tim when he was away from him. Kon had promised, out of the threat of severe torture from Damian whom Kon knew could torture him, to watch over Tim. In turn, Damian and he kept a somewhat decent acquaintance despite the issues between their adopted fathers.

There was also Jason Todd, Tim and Damian’s younger brother. While he was only 6’0, he was 200 pounds of pure muscle. Damian had trained Jason so he knew what the boy was capable of. He had seen Jason take down men twice his size but had also seen the boy go from terrifyingly strong to gentle in a matter of seconds, especially around kids. He had no worries with trusting Jason.

However, Damian preferred to keep Tim safe, himself. He towered over Tim at 6’3 and, like Kon, was 200 pounds of pure muscle. He could easily take down anyone that was harassing Tim and he had done it before too….in public. Damian did not think Tim was weak at all. He just knew that, if in the wrong situation, Tim’s agility and skill at weaponry would not help him.

“Who was it?”

“Bart something. I didn’t catch his full name. He’s not in any of my classes. I just heard his name through murmurs.” Tim explained and Damian nodded.

His hand traced up Tim’s neck, to a red mark that Tim didn’t even know he had. He traced over it, his gaze hardening, almost like he was trying to scare the mark away. Damian remained silent as he looked at Tim’s appearance. Tim grew nervous. A silent Damian was worse than a yelling Damian. Tim wasn’t scared for himself, knowing full well that Damian would never harm him outside of training. Tim was honestly scared for the other guy.

Damian remained silent for a few more seconds before suddenly grabbing Tim and quickly moving him onto his back. Damian hovered over him, careful not to put all his weight on Tim. He pinned Tim’s wrists above his head and the look he gave Tim was possessive along with a bit of a predatory look mixed in. Tim shuddered but not out of fear. He knew that look well.

“I’m going to kill that kid.”

“Damian, no. Kon took care of it. He won’t bother me again.” Tim managed to get out before Damian started kissing and sucking on his neck, specifically over the red spot left behind by the other kid.

“Tim, you are mine through your mind, body, and soul. I don’t share what’s mine.”

“I know but Kon has already scared the kid. There’s no need to do it again.”

“The kid needs to learn who claimed you as theirs’.”

“He knows. Kon, made sure he knew..ah!” Tim was cut off by a particularly sharp nip to his neck.

“I want to make sure. Do not try and stop me, Beloved.” Damian said, his free hand coming up and tangling his fingers in Tim’s hair.

“Okay.” Tim relented to Damian’s final command, to which Damian nodded.

Without warning, he picked Tim up and carried him to the bedroom. Out of pure instinct, Tim’s arms and legs wrapped around Damian, his head resting in the crook where Damian’s neck and left shoulder met. He was only in that position for a minute before he was carefully tossed onto the bed, the silk sheets and down-feather comforter cushioning his landing.

He had barely any time to recover before Damian was hovering over him and kissing him deeply. It only took Tim a second to respond to the kiss, his hands wrapping around Damian’s neck. He felt Damian’s hand slip under his shirt and run up his chest. He arched slightly as fingers gently flicked his nipple before giving it a gentle squeeze.

Damian broke the kiss and pulled Tim’s shirt over his head. Tim went to removed Damian’s but he was stopped by his hands being pinned above his head. His eyes met Damian’s and he saw the possessive glint to them.

Damian started to suck and bite at his neck, leaving dark marks that were sure to remain for a week or more. He continued his assault down Damian’s neck and over his collarbone and chest. His lips skimmed Tim’s left nipple before sucking on it, drawing a gasp out of Tim. He felt Tim try to free his wrists but he just tightened his hold on them. He switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, as he unbuttoned and unzipped Tim’s pants.

He slipped Tim’s socks off and slowly slid Tim’s pants off. His fingers traced the bulge in Tim’s briefs, causing Tim to buck his hips slightly. He ran his lips down Tim’s stomach and over the bulge, resulting in another buck of Tim’s hips. He slipped Tim’s briefs off and slowly took all of Tim’s dick in his mouth, resulting in a loud moan from the boy under him.

He sucked until he felt Tim start to writhe, a sign that he was close to climaxing. He stopped, resulting in a whine from Tim. He sat up and reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He laid the bottle beside him and stripped out of his own clothes. He picked up the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers before sliding one into Tim.

Tim moaned loudly and bucked his hips. After a few thrusts of his finger, Damian slipped in another finger and started to scissor the two fingers, turning Tim into a writhing mess. He smirked and kissed him deeply, getting an eager response.

After a few minutes, he removed his fingers, eliciting another whine. He rubbed some lube onto his cock then slowly slid into Tim. Tim moaned loudly as Damian slid all the way in and waited for a moment. No matter how many times they did this, and it was often, Damian would always wait till Tim gave him signal to move.

Tim nodded his head and Damian started to thrust in out. He started slow then started to gain speed. The faster his went, the louder Tim’s moans got. He hit a certain spot that caused Tim scream out loudly. Damian smirked and continued to assault that spot. He could feel Tim getting close. Just as Tim was about to cum, Damian stopped resulting in a loud whine of protest.

“Why’d you stop?!” Tim asked and Damian smirked. He leaned down and nipped his earlobe.

“Whose are you?”

“Yours! I’m all yours!” Tim cried out and Damian smirked.

“That’s my good boy.”

He kissed him deeply and started thrusting hard and fast. It only took three more thrusts before Tim cried out loudly and came. His body arched into Damian’s and his head fell back, his mouth open and eyes closed in pleasure. Damian thrust three more times before cumming as well, a deep moan escaping his throat.

He carefully pulled out and laid beside Tim. He wrapped an arm around Tim and pulled him against his chest. Tim sighed happily and curled up to him.

“You realize I will prove you are mine tomorrow when I drop you off at school, right?” Tim groaned

“You don’t have to. The marks will be enough proof.” He said and Damian growled softly.

“Beloved, do not try and stop me.” His voice sent shivers up Tim’s back.

“Fine, fine.” He conceded and closed his eyes. He felt fingers run through his hair and he let out a hum of contentment. He closed his eyes.

“I love you, Beloved.” Was the last thing he heard before he fell into a blissful sleep.

The Next Day

Damian pulled up to the school, his Corvette drawing everyone’s attention. Normally Tim hitched a ride with Kon to school or walked, since they only lived two blocks away. Damian was unable to take him most of the time due to his own classes or work but today was one of the rare days that Damian had free. Or rather, he made sure he had today free.

“You know this unnecessary right?”

“Tim, I’m doing this whether you like it or not.” Damian said getting out.

Tim sighed and got out as well. Murmurs were heard all around them and Tim rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time Damian had taken him to school but it was a rare thing. Damian noticed Kon and gave a slight nod of the head which Kon returned. He watched Kon’s eyes glance over to a redheaded boy, almost knowing why Damian had brought Tim to school. Damian smirked and looked at Tim.

He suddenly pulled Tim into a kiss. There were gasps all around and Kon just smirked. He glanced over at Bart and noticed his mouth was almost to the ground. He walked over to him and nonchalantly spoke.

“I told you he was taken and if you think my threat was bad, let me go ahead and tell you, Damian will actually carry out that threat. Trust me when I tell you, Damian is very possessive. You don’t touch what is his.” Kon warned before walking towards Tim and Damian.

Damian pulled away and looked at Tim, smirking. Tim’s face was flushed and his lips were swollen. He looked up at Damian.

“Was that necessary?”

“Yes. It got my point across to the little bastard.”

“Oh you got your point across to everyone.” Kon said, as he walked up.

“Good morning, Kon.” Tim said, smiling but still blushing.

“Morning.”, He looked at Damian “I guarantee you that Bart will leave him alone now. Although I really do think that that little display of affection was not needed.” Kon said and Damian growled, slightly.

“I deemed it necessary. While our fathers may have a truce and we have some sort of truce, I will not hesitate to fight you.” Damian threatened and Tim stepped in between them.

“Guys, stop. Damian, Kon and I have to get to class. I will see you this afternoon.” Tim said and Damian sighed before giving him another kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too” Tim smiled. Damian got back in the car and sped out of the school parking lot. Kon sighed.

“I don’t see how you put up with him.” Kon said and Tim smiled and looked at him.

“It’s simple. I love him. Now, let’s get to class before we’re late.” He said walking towards the school with Kon in tow.


End file.
